Tenisu no Himesama
by irayumi
Summary: It was weird how she ended up in Seigaku, even weirder how she ended up on the tennis team. She just had to be Echizen Ryoma's best friend. I CHANGED THE SUMMARY ;D UPDATED
1. Introducing the female regulars

This is my first ever PoT fanfic so pls be nice, it's basically about the girls' regulars and their struggle to be the best in Japan. The story also centers on Kirafuda Kimiko, a girl desperately hoping to forget her past and play tennis, because to her, it's all she has.

**DISCLAIMER: crystalline azure eyes does NOT own the Prince of Tennis, though she wished she did**

That's all,

ENJOY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'll start with the introductions to the girls_

Koyumi Ryoko (the buchou)

Age: 14

Class: 3-1

Playing style: all-rounder, right-handed

Personality: tomboyish

Eye colour: purple

Hair colour: black

Hobbies: playing tennis, practicing her ballet

Favorite Subject: Japanese

Notes: Tezuka's best friend since elementary school, he was the one who inspired her to take up tennis. She excels in academics and is very graceful and agile. She is a responsible captain and ensures that everything is done efficiently and smoothly.

Titles: The Prima; Japan's second jewel, amethyst

Tanaka Yuki (the fukabuchou)

Age: 14

Class: 3-6

Playing style: counter-puncher, left-handed

Personality: educated and smart, a model student

Eye colour: green

Hair colour: black

Hobbies: playing sadistic pranks, watching others suffering, playing her violin

Favorite Subject: Music

Notes: Like Ryoko, she excels in academics and music is her forte, she often gives the impression of a model student, perfect grades, clean slate and all but she has a really twisted, sadistic mind. Even though she dosen't show it, she hates sharing the 'Tensai' title with Fuji Syuuske and as a result, both the boys' and girls' teams are subjected to their incessant querelling.

Titles: The Tensai

Seto Fumiko

Age: 14

Class: 3-2

Playing style: counter-puncher, right-handed

Personality: well-mannered, proper

Eye colour: blue

Hair colour: dark blue

Hobbies: reading books of other languages

Favorite Subject: Languages

Notes: She is very caring and overprotective to all those whom she loves. She's always there and ensures that everyone gets the best in life. Her deducting skills are the most refined on the whole team, making her a formidable opponent, cousin to Kimiko. Her playing style is derived mostly from the wind and depends greatly on the wind. She is fluent in German and French as well as English and Japanese

Titles: The Windmaster

Umizumi Ai

Age: 14

Class: 3-6

Playing style: serve and volley, right-handed

Personality: playful and annoying, an incurable prankster

Eye colour: brown

Hair colour: red

Hobbies: pranking other people, spending time with her twin sister

Favorite Subject: Home Economics

Notes: enjoys joking around and is often happy, the younger twin to Umizumi Ron, together, they form Seigaku's strongest doubles pair, Diamond Pair. Playful and always hyper, being with her twin could and probably would cause chaos. Uses acrobatic tennis, a style similar to that of Kikumaru Eiji's but hers is far more advanced.

Titles: The Acrobat

Umizumi Ron

Age: 14

Class: 3-6

Playing style: aggressive baseliner, left-handed

Personality: gothic Lolita, smart, sadistic

Eye colour: brown

Hair colour: red

Hobbies: improving her tennis, reading literature novels

Favorite Subject: Literature

Notes: Ron is the total opposite of her sister, Ai. She enjoys seeing others suffer and her playing style is so scary, it initiates her opponent to make more mistakes than usual. Dubbed 'Hell's Call', her unusual playing style is sealed though, she dosen't use it unless necessary and only few have seen her lethal playing style. Because she only plays doubles with her sister, Ai makes it unnecessary for Ron to use her 'Hell's Call' and most of the time she uses the twin card with her sister

Titles: The Slayer

Ami Anderson

Age: 13

Class: 2-5

Playing style: counter-puncher, left-handed

Personality: sarcastic but smart, observant

Eye colour: green

Hair colour: pink

Hobbies: drawing and painting pictures

Favorite Subject: Art

Notes: She has a photographic memory and is able to copy other's moves at first glance. Enjoys seing others lose in tennis, except her teammates though. She used to live in Kanagawa and, as a result, is very good friends with the Rikkaidai team

Titles: The Copycat

Kugimiya Honoka (the manager)

Age: 13

Class: 2-5

Playing style: serve and volley, right-handed

Personality: VERY girly, loves all things cute

Eye colour: brown

Hair colour: brown

Hobbies: S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G!!!!!! dressing up

Favorite Subject: Maths

Notes: She loves the colour pink and is a H-U-G-E ribbon maniac. Wears at least two ribbons to school. Extremely rich and acts like a spoilt brat (most of the time). Enjoys playing tennis and absolutely hates Kimiko's cocky attitude and can't get over the fact that Kimiko is a better tennis player than her. Though she would never own it up, she cares for her kouhai a lot. She is a dunce in academics, except in maths and physics. The volley specialist's style is to calculate all her odds

Titles: The Princess

Kirafuda Kimiko

Age: 12

Class: 1-2

Playing style: all-rounder, left-handed

Personality: smart but sporty, level-headed

Eye colour: light blue; turns to icy blue when she is truly angry

Hair colour: black with dark blue highlights

Hobbies: playing tennis, reading manga, drawing manga, practicing her gymnastics and her ice-skating

Favorite Subject: Science, P.E

Notes: She absolutely hates all things girly. Unknown to many, she has a twin sister by the name of Kirafuda Kasumi who is a national-ranked gymnast. Kimiko often trains with her sister to improve her agility and flexibility and as a result, she is the most flexible on the team, with the exception of Ami. Her academics are top-notch, topping her whole year. Her senses are extremely sharp, especially her hearing and sight and her accuracy is lethal. Best friend to Echizen Ryoma.

Titles: Tenisu no Himesama


	2. Ryoma?

Hello! Crystalline Azure Eyes is back! Gomen-nasai for the late chappie, I had my mid-year exams so I was allowed ZERO time to write.

**DISCLAIMER: Crystalline Azure Eyes does not own Prince of Tennis** (though she wishes she did)

ENJOY MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning when Kimiko woke up, a small smile graced her lips. Slowly, she headed down to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Later, she emerged in her new school uniform, that of Seishun Gakuen, a private school known for its balance between and academics co-curricular activities. It was also known for its massive tennis club.

Staring into the mirror before her, she tied up her long hair in a high ponytail with a blue scrungy, ensuring that her bluish-black hair would not get in her way. Her cerulean blue eyes stared back at her reflection. "Perfect!" she beamed, before bounding down the stairs to make herself breakfast in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko glanced up at the door number and checked the piece of paper in her hand. Class 1-2. It was the correct class alright. She knocked on the door. Inside, she could hear the sensei doing roll call, followed by a short pause. Kimiko took it as her cue and opened the door, turning the handle slowly.

"Class, we have a new student today," announced the teacher, whom she later found out to be Masaki-sensei, before turning to her, "would you please introduce yourself?"

Kimiko walked slowly to the centre of the class. She didn't even bother to look at them, casting her eyes forward; she spoke, "Atashi wa Kirafuda Kimiko. Douzo yoroshiku," ending it off with a bow before finally looking at her new classmates with a small smirk on her face. Whenever she smirked though, one could easily see a twinkle of mischief in her cerulean orbs, much to the dismay was however, a mere glance, but a voice startled her.

"Kimiko?"

Her head swiveled in the direction of that very voice, one she had not heard in six years. One that she had missed so dearly, one that she had thought she would never hear ever again.

"Ryoma?"

"I knew it was you," the boy had a smirk, _just like old times._

"Shut up, Ryoma," the girl had a half-hidden smile, _just like old times._

"Do you two know each other?" asked Masaki-sensei.

_Riiiiiiiight, we just called each other by our first names in front of a whole class, isn't that a bit too obvious?_

Kimiko was obviously annoyed but didn't show it at all. Instead, she hid behind a smile and nodded her head politely. Ryoma did the same.

"In that case, Echizen-san, I would like you to escort Kirafuda-san around the school and give her a full tour," said Masaki-sensei nonchalantly.

Ryoma nodded his head once more.

The whole class suddenly became a glaring zone. The female population was glaring at Kimiko for getting a tour from 'their Ryoma-sama' while Ryoma was getting glares from the male population for getting to tour a new student. A new student who was, without a single doubt, one to be sought after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus ends Chapter 1: Ryoma? Reviews please! :DDDD

please excuse d frigginly short chappie yeah


	3. Meeting the regulars

Hello all. Finally got round to update this fic. I was kinda banned from the comp recently…. Well, point is, I'm back and feel the need 2 post new chapters. Arigatou to those who reviewed / favourited / added d story 2 alert / etc. The support is kinda immense.

**I thank thee who support me.** P:

Please enjoy the chappie.

**DISCLAIMER****: irayumi no himitsu **(yes, i changed my penname)** does not own the Prince of Tennis and never will; the OCs are mine though…..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was sitting cross-legged under the sakura tree, bento box on his lap, enjoying the sushi that he was eating. Beside him, Kimiko sat in the same position, except her head was leaning against his shoulder sighing contently. She had just finished her bento and was exhausted from running from Ryoma's crazed fangirls.

"Ryoma?"

"Yes?"

"Could we please go back?"

Ryoma blinked, his hazel eyes filled with curiosity, "Back to what?"

"Those times, when we were…"

Kimiko had no time to finish her sentence. Ryoma had enveloped her in a hug and whispered softly in her ear, his lips brushing against her cheek. "Yes, every single thing, Kimi-chan," he managed to say before getting up and walking away.

Kimiko flinched at the close contact, simply because she wasn't used to it. Ryoma was after all, just a best friend right? No, she told herself, shaking her head of those thoughts, Ryoma was HER best friend, her one and only.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko's eyes widened in astonishment.

_These tennis courts are huuuuge!_

"Are you here to join the tennis club?" asked a girl with emerald green eyes and ebony black hair, flashing a smile.

Kimiko nodded, she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk so she just kept mum.

"I'm Tanaka Yuki, the fukabuchou of the girls' team. I take it that you're new here?"

Kimiko nodded once more.

"My, my, aren't talkative are we? *chuckle* what's your name?"

"Kirafuda Kimiko, Tanaka-fukabuchou."

Yuki nodded and smiled (A/N: You know, Fuji's sadistic one). She then told a shuddering Kimiko that it was required for her to meet up with the captain, Koyumi Ryoko, jerking her thumb in the direction of an amethyst- eyed girl who was watching a doubles match between a pair of red-headed twins against a blue-haired girl and a brunette.

"Ah! Gomen ne, watch out!"

At that cry, Kimiko looked in the direction of one of the red-haired girls; she was looking in Kimiko's direction, worry spread all over her face. Kimiko looked up and sighed, the tennis ball was going to fall on her head. Taking a step backwards, she caught it with her left hand.

"What?" everyone had their eyes on Kimiko and that had slightly unnerved her.

The amethyst-eyed girl made her way towards Kimiko. Her hair was pitch black, held in a low ponytail, and was very straight, making it the epitome of Japanese beauty.

"What's your name?" she demanded.

"Kirafuda Kimiko, I presume you are the buchou."

"You're new aren't you?"

Nodding slightly, she scratched the back of her head. This led said buchou to smile.

"Regulars! I need you to gather, everyone else, why the heck did all of you stop what you were doing? Back to work!" said buchou's arms were crossed and she had a tint of amusement to her sudden announcement.

"Yo buchou, what's up?" a grinning pink-haired girl smirked.

"NYAAAAAA!!!! Ryo-buchou! You interrupted our match!!!"

"Ahem," everyone turned to see Tanaka Yuki, smiling her _pleasant _smile.

"Ah! Ron!" cried a redhead before jumping behind her twin who had a seemingly bored expression on her face.

"Now, why don't we listen to what Ryoko-san has to say," said a certain fukabuchou before smiling her _pleasant _smile once more.

//_Eep, a sadist for a fukabuchou, death is near_//

Said buchou clasped her hands, "Kimiko-chan," Kimiko flinched at how soon her buchou had addressed her so, informally. "How would you like to join the regulars?"

Kimiko blinked, blinked and blinked again.

"Nani? So fast?" the blunette from earlier asked.

"Hm… what Fumiko said is true, why don't you all introduce yourselves first? Starting with myself, my name is Koyumi Ryoko and I'm the captain of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team and I presumed that you have met Yuki?"

Nodding slightly, she motioned for them to continue.

"Atashi wa Seto Fumiko, 3rd year," the blunette from earlier smiled. Her hair was in two ponytails and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Fumi-chan? Long time no see huh?"

"Ah, Kimi-chan, how's Sumi-chan doing?"

"Fine."

To silence the puzzling looks, Fumiko quickly explained that Kimiko is her cousin.

"Me next! Atashi wa Umizumi Ai, this is my twin sister, Umizumi Ron, 3rd years," came from the previous girl with red hair. Her twin just sighed and showed the peace sign.

"I'm Ami Anderson, 2nd year and yes, I'm half-American, half-Japanese," she paused and put her finger on her chin, as if considering something, "oh yeah, my hair's pink 'coz of this accident that happened in 4th grade so please don't ask for details."

Kimiko nodded, truthfully, she didn't really care.

"Kugimiya Honoka, 2nd year," said girl stuck out her hand, interrupting Kimiko out of her thoughts. Kimiko of course took it and shook her hand.

"I'm also the team's manager," she added.

Kimiko cocked her head at the sight of this particular sempai. She had a refined appearance and polished manners but it was her hair that perked her interest. Honoka's hair was in a high ponytail and held in place with a massive crooked pink ribbon (A/N: Think Berserk of the Powerpunk Girls).

"Moving on, buchou, are you sure about letting this freshman on the team, I mean all she did is catch the tennis ball which Ai-sempai just happened to lob it out."

"Honoka, as unreasonable as it seems, we really need an eighth player, and not many players have that kind of reflexes," pausing, she faced Kimiko to address her, "But, to be on the safe side, I want you to play a match against Ami here, to justify your skills."

"Fair enough," Kimiko nodded.

"I'll be the referee," Ron volunteered.

Everyone blinked, Ron never volunteered for anything. Yuki shot Ryoko that knowing look. All the regulars noticed it. Ron was interested in the new freshman. (A/N: When I say interest here, I don't mean yuri ok people?! It's a general sort of interest)

"A change is in order huh?" Yuki had her usual smile on.

Ryoko nodded in the direction of her best friend (A/N: that's Yuki), "and I believe that Kirafuda-san here is the one to bring it."


	4. A new regular

Hello everyone. The fourth chappie is here. Special thanks to sakuraxgaara2233 for making sure I write this story! She constantly tells me to write more so yeah… thanks to all those who have supported me and added this story to their favorites/etc….

P.S: special thanks to shiraihimeyuki for reminding me that Yuki's position is fukubuchou and not fukabuchou

Enjoy the fourth chapter of Tenisu no Himesama everybody!

**DISCLAIMER:**** irayumi no himitsu does not own Prince of Tennis but does own the OCs in this story…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One-set match, Kirafuda to serve."

Kimiko just cocked her head and surveyed the court. She held her racquet in her right hand and prepared to serve. She did a normal serve, not really wanting to attract attention. After all, she wanted to get in the regulars but not be too flashy.

Ami returned the serve easily and a rally soon began between the two players.

"Game to Anderson, Ami, 2-0," Ron announced from the referee's chair.

Kimiko frowned as she prepared to serve. It was normal for her to let others win the first game but the second one? It was ridiculous for her standards. There was something about Ami's playing style that worried her. It was so….. unpredictable. Ami kept changing her playing style repeatedly, it was hard for Kimiko to keep up, and that's only in 2 games!

// _If this is the strength of a __**2**__**nd**__** year**__ from Seigaku, imagine how brilliant the 3__rd__ years are!_ //

The match continued with Ami winning the next game. Kimiko scowled, she definitely wasn't used to losing but she kept her cool. She paused and considered the situation at hand. She observed Ami's serve and sighed. She quickly transferred her racket to her left hand and hit the ball back fast. It went past Ami.

Ai blinked, "that girl, she just used nitoryuu didn't she? Is she left-handed or right-handed? Ne, buchou?"

"She finally broke through Ami's illusion, huh?" Ryoko sighed.

Kimiko smirked as she watched Ami serve again. She checked her left wrist, ensuring that her racket was in the right hand. She hit the ball back and watched Ami lob the ball. She jumped and spun in mid-air before smashing the ball with her racket full-force. She then landed softly on her feet and smirked, "Whirlwind smash."

Ami just gawked, that's what most people watching the match did. She stared at the stop where the ball once was, it was a dark, dented patch on the ground. Ami shuddered, it reminded her of the amount of force Kimiko put into that smash. Kimiko, unfortunately, wasn't thinking the same thing. She stared at her throbbing left wrist.

// _Damn! I shouldn't have done that! I was still perfecting that move. My wrist hurts. I have to end this, fast! _//

"Game, set and match to Kirafuda Kimiko, 6-4."

To put it simply, Kimiko used speed and accuracy to finish the match as her wrist couldn't take it so she finished all the games playing _right-handed_. Needless to say, Kimiko started to tire out after she won her 4th straight game because she wasn't used to having long rallies. Ami took the opportunity and got another game from her before Kimiko went all-out and won 6-4.

Ryoko was, impressed but still had her doubts. From the game, she observed that Kimiko lacked stamina and power, especially over long periods of time. It seemed that she definitely could not outlast. She still had immense potential, that's for sure. She was agile and had brilliant reflexes; also, her speed, in which she plays her matches, was in a totally different level.

The next few minutes happened in a blur. Ai ran on court, ready to glomp her new kohai. Kimiko had little time to react and only managed to let out a shriek. Fumiko did the same to congratulate her cousin. Ron jumped off the referee chair and joined in the celebration. Honoka smiled and joined in the love fest. Ami just grinned from ear to ear after realizing that this was actually the first time that she had lost a match to someone younger than her while Ryoko and Yuki calmly walked to the court.

All the regulars looked at Ryoko and Yuki hopefully. The final decision had to be made either by Ryoko or Yuki. Kimiko too had a hopeful look on her face; she wanted to become a regular as well.

"Yuki, what do you think?" said buchou had to ask.

Seigaku's fukubuchou smiled and said while everyone strained their necks to listen, "I think," she paused, dramatically before continuing, "We have a new regular."

"Congratulations, Kirafuda-san," Ryoko smiled proudly.

Ai waved a peace sign in the air and screamed, ecstatic, "Yay! We have our own super rookie!"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the comment, especially Kimiko. She had never been called such a flattering thing. Truly enough, it was a full-fledged celebration at the girls' tennis courts. Ryoko even cancelled the remaining of practice so that everyone could join in.

**Meanwhile at the boys' tennis courts…………**

Ryoma was in the midst of running laps when he heard Ai's shriek from the girls' side and looked duly amused. He turned his head to the direction of the girls' tennis courts and smirked.

// _own super rookie? I wonder who that is. Kimi-chan maybe? She did say she was going to join the tennis club _//

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth chapter. I apologize if it's too short.

Do review and tell me what you think.


	5. Kimiko's first practice

yo!

irayumi no himitsu here...

finally typed out chapter 4

sorry for d delay,

hope ya'll like it :)

DISCLAIMER: irayumi no himitsu** does NOT own Prince of Tennis but owns d OCs**

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

As soon as Kimiko changed, she headed to the tennis courts with her light blue racket in her left hand. She was wearing a white, light blue sleeved t-shirt and white baggy shorts. She had bandaged her left wrist but hid it with a white sweatband. Her bluish black hair was held neatly in a high ponytail and she wore white with blue striped tennis shoes.

Soon…

"CHIBIIIIIII!!!!!" screamed a certain redhead before glomping her unsuspecting kohai. Kimiko, of course, fell, flat on the ground. Said redhead's twin sister was standing nearby, watching the two, particularly her twin, with an amused look on her face.

"Ai-san, could you please get off Kirafuda-san before she suffocates? We do need her in the tournaments you know?" a slightly annoyed Ryoko had to ask. Beside her stood a smiling fukubuchou, who had an if-you-don't-get-off-her-now-you-would-think-death-is-a-blessing smile. Ai eeped and promptly got off her and apologized while Kimiko simply waved it off.

"Now, first things first," Yuki smiled and handed her a piece of paper, "here are the Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team regulars' rules."

// _that, is one freakishly long name._ //

Kimiko took the piece of paper and stared at it intently and saw the other regular's scrawl, particularly Ai's because it was written in red ink. She paused and contemplated as the rules were a bit _odd._  
(A/N: the ones in the brackets are commentary by the regulars written in ink)

*****

* * *

**Rules of Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team regulars'**

When a team is chosen, all members must show a certain standard in their playing and play specifically because they love the sport (The main problem, most people join to impress boys and watch the boys' team practice –Honoka)

If not enough players are attained, Seigaku will not participate in that year's tournament (This is very true, the last time Seigaku entered a tournament, it was 2 years ago when I was still a freshman –Ryoko)

Each player must have a sustainable standard in playing both singles and doubles (That is really easy, considering the training we go through –Ron)

Each member is required to go for team bonding activities (pray fukubuchou isn't the one who organizes them! –Ami)

No complaints are to be heard of (especially if you don't want Ryo-buchou to assign laps! –Ai)

* * *

Yuki looked disapprovingly at the piece of paper Kimiko was holding. She then smiled _pleasantly_ in the direction of Ai and Ami. Both of them eeped and proceeded to hide behind Ron who sighed while Fumiko shook her head disapprovingly.

Ryoko then returned with Honoka by her side, carrying a box of sweatbands. Honoka's face was drenched with sweat as Ryoko took out four sweatbands and placed them in Kimiko's hands. She winced visibly and looked at her buchou with disbelief.

"That's 1 kg each, on each limb, you are expected to wear it all the time, whether it's in the school, at home or when you go out, they have to be there all the time. If not, 50 laps." Kimiko's eyes widened at the prospect, surely Koyumi-buchou must be crazy!

Ryoko then tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully, trying to remember something when Honoka noticed her buchou and whispered something in her ear. Ryoko nodded and turned to Kimiko, saying "as for the uniforms, we'll only be getting it around next week, just in time for the District Preliminaries and as you can see, none of us have the uniform on." Kimiko nodded, trying to take all the information in. Ryoko then ordered for Ami and Fumiko to have a practice match and turned to Kimiko.

"Ne, buchou?" Kimiko had to ask, there was one rule which she felt was very weird.

"Yes, Kimiko?" Ryoko had her violet eyes fixed on the freshman before her.

"The 2nd rule, I think it's a bit," she paused to find the right word, "odd."

Ryoko nodded and sighed, "actually, the reason for that rule was because Seigaku had a very good girls' team but most of the girls seemed to have lost the interest in playing tennis so it was reverted to a 'strictly for recreational purposes' club and only if our team was good enough to play in tournaments, we'd play. Gradually, most girls became interested in 'the boys playing tennis' so we never had a shortage of members, only a shortage of talent. In fact, the last time I played in an official tennis tournament was in freshman year, with Yuki and Ron."

Kimiko nodded, it seemed so sad. She turned her soft blue eyes to her buchou and asked in a coarse whisper, "You mean that if I never came, we wouldn't be able to play this year?"

Ryoko nodded and said, "I guess you're our 'hope' then."

Kimiko smiled and looked at the shining sun. At that point, Ami and Fumiko had finished their match and Fumiko won 6-5.

"Moving on…" Honoka started to drone, tapping her pen impatiently against the clipboard in her hand, "this is your training schedule," handing a piece of paper to Kimiko. Kimiko stared at it incredulously. Honoka started to walk away and whispered over her back, "Remember freshman, just 'coz you're the 'hope' dosen't mean you don't need to train as hard as everyone else." Kimiko blinked, gritting her teeth while she heard Ai chuckling, saying that that was Honoka's way of saying hello.

*****

"First order of training," Ryoko paused, holding up a tennis ball in her left hand and racket in her right, "Ron," she paused again, pointing to Ron, who was standing on the nearby tennis court, racket and ball in hand. Ron's hair was windswept and her fringe completely covered her left eye while there was an array of black bobby clips on the right side of her hair. "Will serve the ball and you," Ryoko paused again, pointing at Kimiko, "Are supposed to catch it."

"Is that all?" Kimiko looked at her buchou expectantly. She took her buchou's non-response as a yes and started walking towards the courts.

"Matte ne, Kimiko-san!"

Kimiko turned her head, stopping in her tracks. Tilting her head slightly, she questioned, "eh?"

"One more thing," Yuki paused and delicately pried the racket from Kimiko's right hand. "You aren't allowed to use your racket."

Kimiko hn-ed and continued walking to the court, she stared at her left wrist but said nothing and moved to the service line. She paused and glanced at Ron.

"You ready?" Ron asked, waiting for Kimiko's approval. Kimiko nodded.

Ron served the tennis balls, first within Kimiko's reach. It soon extended to the corners of the court but Kimiko caught all of the tennis balls easily. Gradually, Ron started to serve faster tennis balls but Kimiko had a harder time but she was still keeping up. Ryoko and Yuki blinked simultaneously, they didn't expect her to do so well. Honoka was trying to keep her composure; Kimiko had defied her calculations. Ai was looking at Kimiko in concern.

"She hanging longer than we expected ne, Ryo-buchou?" asked Ami, popping the pink bubblegum in her mouth. Strands of her bright pink hair were twisted around her right index finger. A ponytail was somewhat visible in her messed up hair and on her right wrist, a bright magenta sweatband. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a light pink skirt. She stood, leaning on the fence separating them from the tennis courts, her bright pink racket in her left hand.

"But," Ai interrupted, causing all to turn and face her. Her arms were crossed and she had a grim expression set on her face. This was very rare as Ai was a happy-go-lucky person and she seldom frowned. "Kimi-chan is tiring out and her palms must hurt, because, I can see that they're red," Ai explained.

Ryoko nodded and turned to Ami, questioning her "you noticed it, didn't you?"Ami nodded. It wasn't a question; it was a statement, something she couldn't deny. Ami had the privilege of being gifted with incredible sight and amazing perception; one of the few things she learned to incorporate into tennis.

Kimiko heard every single word from her senpai-tachi and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She glanced at her palms, Ai-senpai was right, her palms were red and she was most definitely tiring out. There was another solution but she would be even more tired out. A quick glance at the huge clock on the tower told her that morning practice would end soon so she could execute it.

Gasps of excitement rang throughout the girls' tennis courts. This snapped Ryoko's attention to the court. Kimiko, on the other hand, was in mid-air, tennis ball in hand. "What happened?" Ryoko demanded. Ai was open-mouthed but managed to answer her buchou, saying "she caught it, she caught Ron's knuckle serve. She back flipped and caught Ron's knuckle serve." Ryoko nodded thoughtfully before something inside of her snapped.

"Ron used her knuckle serve?!? How many times have I told her not to use it? Especially not in this exercise!" Ryoko fumed. How could she not? Ron had disobeyed a direct order from her buchou. "And the buchou has snapped," commented Ami. Truthfully, she was most definitely enjoying the scene her buchou was making. Fumiko tried calming Ryoko down. Yuki chuckled sadistically while Ami watched everything in pure amusement. Ai, on the other hand, was the only one concentrating on the court; she gripped the metal fence tightly, _it's not like Ron to use the knuckle serve at all_, she thought.

"Umizumi Ron, if you cared for your life I would suggest you stop serving this instant!" Ryoko screamed at the top of her lungs. Enough was enough. That lone order was enough to have Ron drop her racket, which fell with a clatter on the court. Kimiko, too, was caught in surprise and nearly fell head-first on the courts as she was in mid-air. By some miracle, though, she managed to land on her feet, quite lightly I may add. Ron brought her head to face her buchou, who was now glaring at her; Ron, however, was looking at Ryoko with a blank expression.

"Practice is dismissed," Ryoko said in a soft, low voice. It was her way of dealing with anger; to not vent it. It was useless to rant at Ron anyway because she knew Ron wouldn't listen. The courts soon cleared out and there was no one left except for Ryoko and Yuki. Both of them stayed back to lock up the courts. A lone figure came walked past them.

"Kirafuda-san," Yuki called. Said girl turned to face her senpai-tachi.

"Eh? Koyumi-buchou, Tanaka-fukubuchou? Are you locking up?" the young freshman inquired. She received a firm nod from Yuki and proceeded to get to class.

"Ne, Kirafuda-san," Ryoko called. Said freshman turned and faced her buchou. She cocked her head, looking directly into Ryoko's eyes.

"Seigaku is a prestigious school with high tennis standards, you were chosen because I believe that your tennis standard is a lot higher than what I have seen. I believe that you can surpass even Yuki and I." Her sudden speech caused Yuki to jolt. Yuki faced her buchou and looked extremely uncertain. Kimiko just blinked rapidly. She too, could not believe her buchou's words.

"Get to class, I don't want you to be late, Kirafuda-san," Ryoko's simple order was heard, crystal clear. Kimiko left. Yuki stared at the retreating figure of her kohai and then faced Ryoko but said nothing. She knew better. The two stood, on the courts, leaves dancing in the wind.

* * *

read, review, you know d drill :)


	6. Recess

irayumi is baaaaaaaack\

i am super-super sorry for not updating

_happiness knows no bounds when you know that you have 17 reviews_

i am targetting **25** reviews so, pls help me get there

i am really sorry and i srsly think that this chap is very redundant bt, yeah, enjoy anyway

DISCLAIMER: **irayumi no himitsu** does NOT own PoT (if i did, arashi would also be mine and this fanfic wouldn't exist)

* * *

Kimiko looked at the fuzzy green ball in her hand and hid a small laugh. The female tennis regulars were having lunch period together as a 'bonding activity' as Yuki-fukubuchou had insisted. Partially, it was because they feared waking up stranded on a desert island in the Red Sea but they stuck with all smiles. The atmosphere was cheery and the mood, light.

Ron was sitting calmly, eating her sushi but at the same time, keeping a watchful eye on Ai and Ami. There was no telling what those pranksters would do. Both of them together would always be a bad combination especially since your sanity was at risk. Honoka sat at the table, her ever-present notebook in her left hand and a bun in her right. Both her eyes were focused on her notebook and tried her best not to notice her hyped teammates.

Ryoko tried her best to stifle the faintest of laughs but to no avail. The sight of an unkempt Fumiko, caused by worrying for Ami and Ai, no less, was a rare sight as Fumiko would always be prim and proper, often encouraging the others to behave appropriately and look pleasant. '_Like a mom_,' Kimiko thought, chuckling to herself.

At the table, Yuki seemed to be the only one enjoying her food and the atmosphere, even going as far as to mention that they should 'do this more often'. Her suggestion was met by wide grins and fervent nods. Yuki pinched her nose, her face turning beet red. A glare was directed at them. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

"Who put wasabi in my sushi?!?" Yuki commanded, loud and clear enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. She didn't care; she wanted to know the culprit. Several students around them moved away from Yuki's killer aura. Kimiko felt the temperature drop. She really felt sorry for her two senpai-tachi whom she saw sneaking the wasabi.

'_Only Kami-sama knows what'd happen to Ai-senpai and Ami-senpai but even then, I don't think Kami-sama would be able to save them._' Kimiko though, rather tastefully.

The said two's faces blanched. They tried to run. Emphasize tried. Yuki grabbed the collars of their sailor fukus before they could flee the scene. The temperature seemed to drop even more, especially with Yuki's icy cold glare. The two gulped. Ron shook her head again. Fumiko sighed and rambled on about educating the two on how impolite it is to put things in other people's food while Ryoko looked in sheer amusement. Honoka's focus was still on nothing but her notebook while Kimiko watched the proceedings of her senpai-tachi's execution before smiling to herself.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand why some people don't like wasabi," a certain blue-eyed tensai mused. He turned to stop abruptly in front of Yuki.

Yuki's attention snapped to the boy in front of her. Inwardly, she seethed but smiled anyway. A flicker of annoyance burned inside of her but ignoring it, she sighed. "Is there something you need Fuji-san?" she questioned him, point blank.

Fuji just gave her his usual tensai smile and shook his head, "I didn't see you there Tanaka-san, my apologies for bumping into you." He gave her another one of those tensai smiles of his, making fangirls melt in the distance. He turned to look for Kikumaru but found him to be engaged in his own conversation.

*****

"Ai-chaaaaaaaaan!" Kikumaru squealed.

"Hey Eiji-kun! I didn't see you there at all."

"Ne, what did you do to make Yu-chan so mad nya~"

"Oh, all I did was put wasabi in her sushi, that's all," she said it nonchalantly, save for the pout on her face.

"Eh?!? You know how much Yu-chan hates wasabi."

Ai then shrugged and the topic was soon forgotten. Being the chatty people both Ai and Kikumaru were, they were soon talking happily about random stuff. Snippets of their conversation included 'favorite brand of toothpaste' and 'good doubles combinations'.

"Eiji? We'd better go now," Fuji warned.

Kikumaru pouted but gave Ai a sad smile. He winked at her and mouthed goodbye. Ami snickered and Kimiko smirked. Honoka wrote in her notebook furiously mumbling something of 'probability' and 'statistics'.

"See you in class, Ai-chan, Yu-chan!" Eiji called out before leaving the cafeteria.

"Kikumaru-san! I have reminded you to refrain calling me by that name," Yuki called out, flustered, it was obvious she and Fuji had argued and by the looks of it, neither enjoyed the outcome. She them muttered something about 'massacring all of Fuji's cacti in his sleep' or 'giving Fuji's developing room an extra surge of electricity so all the pictures would be destroyed'. Fumiko shook her head in defeat. Ryoko just stood there. She often did not like to pry into other's personal problems, nor did she like to interfere in matters which do not concern her.

Kimiko grinned at the sight. Apparently, it took only one Fuji Syuuske to make her usually calm and collected fukubuchou lose all her sanity. Ryoko checked her watch and told everyone that they had to get back to class. Though she knew it wasn't exactly the best of ideas since Yuki and Fuji were in the same class, it was either that or the whole tennis team ending up with detention after school and tennis practice cancelled. No, what a horrible thought. That was the last thing they needed.

Shaking her few protesting thoughts, she headed back to class. It was just another one of those days.

* * *

Read&Review


	7. Two weeks

Yes, this author has been on hiatus for quite some time. I guess it was because of my exams and my co-curricular activities. Anyways, do enjoy.

Disclaimer: iRAYUMi does not own PoT, she owns the OCs

* * *

Kimiko reached up to touch her blue star-shaped hair clip. She wanted to re-position it. It was during math and the algebraic equations were getting to her head and she desperately needed a short break. She took that opportunity to stretch her arms as well. Staring out the window, she let out a deep sigh.

She had been in Seigaku for nearly three weeks and she felt so…

Kimiko's POV

_The district preliminaries are in two weeks and I don't really think I'm up to task. I really, really hope that she will come back so that I can just let go. I feel my head connecting with the table, no surprise there. I miss her so very much. Just how much longer can I keep this charade? _

_Then again, playing tennis is so much fun…._

Ryoma was sitting in front of her and absentmindedly twirling his pen around his finger, staring at the blackboard lazily. If there was one subject he hated, it was math. He stared quizzically at the blackboard, trying to make sense of the equations that his teacher had written on the board. He shook his head silently, making a mental note to ask Kimiko, who had always been good at math.

*****

Koyumi Ryoko stared at the piece of paper before her. On it were several line-ups for the upcoming District Preliminaries. Though she had no doubts of her team's ability, she still wanted to be sure of how Seigaku's battle plan should be. Their strategy, at this point was definitely NOT prepared. Sure, she did feel that this year, the team was the best one that they'd had in years, but she did not expect their 'hope' to show up. She bit at her pen and ran a hand through her usually neat hair.

_Argh! Why did Suzuki-senpai leave her job to me?!?! She knew she could've chosen Yuki-chan, who is probably more capable. Why me? Bleh. I hate this._

*****

Yuki tapped her pen against her table rather impatiently. She stared at her physics test laid out before her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to bang her head against her table, she wanted to… she wanted to… UGH! She wanted to murder Fuji Syuuske.

She was beaten by him by a mere mark and was now miserable. She already promised her mother that she would top the class. She already told Fuji to his face that she would. Empty words. These words played again and again like a broken tape recorder in her head. She felt tears coming to her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't beat him, now could she? He was a tensai and she knew it.

She hated it.

She hated it so damn much.

She hated the fact that Fuji Syuuske was always better than her in everything she did. Tennis, studies, everything. The gods must really hate her. She glanced at Fuji's seat and saw him crowded with his fangirls.

Typical Fuji, always the centre of attention.

She sighed dejectedly and headed towards the door and left the classroom. The bell already rang. Fuji looked up and saw Yuki leaving class. He got up as well as tried to go after her in the hall.

*****

Ai pouted at her test score. It was one she was not too pleased with. She had been only one mark from passing. She sighed and placed the paper face-down on her desk.

"It's perfectly fine Ai; I know you'll get it next time."

Ai looked up and saw the unusually concerned face of her sister who forced a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"That's right!" exclaimed Ai with determination, "next time, I'll get it right," she paused and smiled widely at her sister. Ron nodded and dragged a chair next to Ai so that she could show her the corrections.

*****

Fumiko had her eyes focused on the book before her. She was reading the French version of Alice in Wonderland though it was English class. The teacher already mentioned that it was going to be a free period. She felt a presence over her shoulder and turned to see Oishi-kun, the fukubuchou of the boys' tennis team.

"Ah, Oishi-kun is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, in her lady-like manner, placing her book face-down on the table.

"Ah, it...it...it's nothing. I would just like to wish you good luck for the District Preliminaries, I heard from Tezuka that the girls' team will be competing this year." He replied, his face reddening.

"Is that so, thank you then, Oishi-kun," she smiled at him and continued reading.

*****

"Anderson-san, for the fifth time, stop blowing that bubble gum in your mouth this very instant," demanded her biology teacher.

Ami, being Ami, simply smirked. She got up and placed her palms on the laboratory table. She blew another bubble mockingly and refused.

"Detention, after school," the teacher said and settled it instantly.

This time, Ami glared at the teacher but said bluntly, "there's tennis practice, buchou would kill me if I didn't come; the district preliminaries are in two weeks. This is also the first time in two years that the Girls' Tennis Team is participating. Would you still give me detention?"

Honoka's eyes shone with part annoyance and part worry. It was extremely typical of Ami, after all to get in trouble but she knew how critical it was for her to be at practice. She also realized that by rebutting the teacher, she may have gotten into more trouble. Sighing she got up and put on her most innocent face.

_The things I do for the tennis club._

"Sensei… we really, really, need this practice," she then added in a pout for an extra effect. No one known could resist Honoka's goody-two-shoes act. There was a reason why she was known as 'The Princess' of Seigaku; she could get almost anything she wanted.

"Fine, do whatever, go for practice Anderson-san, just," he paused momentarily and sighed, "don't get in trouble."

The shrill 'kring' of the bell shattered the somewhat awkward silence in the room. Sensei motioned for his students to leave. It was, after all, the end of school and for some, the beginning of after school activities.

* * *

Two hours later:

Ryoko looked up at the sky and frowned.

'_Not now'_

Soon enough, blobs of water dotted the tennis court grounds, darkening them. Almost immediately, everyone ran for cover. Everyone that is, except the tennis regulars. Ami was in the process of returning a ball that Fumiko had served. Honoka eased herself from her previous match stance and looked up while across the net, Ai had just landed softly on her two feet, the dull 'thud' of the tennis ball echoing behind her.

"Good shot, Hono-chan," she said smiling at her kouhai.

Yuki was running after a ball that Ron had lobbed and sent it in a thundering smash that landed on the right sight of Ron's court. Miraculously though, Ron seemed to have disappeared from her previous standing and was now on the right side of her court, a smirk on her face. The ball was already on Yuki's court. Her eyes widened for a split second but she then focused on her own return.

Kimiko was the referee and was watching the match intently, her chin resting in her right fist. The rain seemed not to affect any of them at all. Ryoko smiled. It felt good to see the bare determination of her team;

'_No, wait, __**our**__ team.'_

Suddenly, she felt a rush of adrenaline. Maybe for the first time this year, she never felt so sure about something. Yes, she was absolutely positive that Seigaku would stand a good chance. A glimmer of hope passed her. The Nationals? Yes, they'd aim and maybe, she felt, glancing at them practicing again, they'd win.

* * *

Reviews? (:


	8. The District Preliminaries

Finally, an update. I'm so sorry this was late. I had other commitments. Never mind, keep reading ;D

Disclaimer: iRAYUMi does not PoT (but she wishes she did) , she only own the OCs

btw, for those of you who waited (patiently) for this chapter, it is very much appreciated

* * *

The change in atmosphere seemed almost immediate. It was so thick, it was almost palpable. Hushed whispers shrouded the girls as they made their entrance at the district preliminaries. Ryoko handed the piece of paper to the official and confirmed that all eight of Seigaku's members were present.

"Isn't that Seigaku?"

"I thought they didn't participate in tournaments?"

"Who's that girl they have with them, she looks like an elementary school kid."

"Oh, I think she's Seigaku's freshman regular."

"Freshman regular? They must be losing their minds. I doubt Seigaku is all high and mighty now."

"Did you hear? They say the boys' team has a freshman player too."

"Really? Seigaku must really be sinking in their standards."

Kimiko winced at that last comment. Yuki tried her best to hide the anger in her eyes but Ryoko but a reassuring hand on each on their shoulders and smiled.

"We'll show them."

*****

"Seishun Gakuen advances to the finals with 3 wins."

There was a satisfying smirk on Kimiko's face as she bowed to their first opponents, Gyokurin. She glanced at the score board again. Not a single game lost. She looked up at her senpai-tachi and grinned.

_I want to be stronger. I want to beat senpai-tachi._

They left the court soon after that. Kimiko ran to where the boys' team had just finished their first match which was against Gyokurin as well. The matches had ended and both teams were packing. She felt her eyes widening when she saw the scoreboard but laughed eventually.

'_Ryoma? Playing doubles? Well, he's always been anti-social anyway. He needed friends.'_

She smiled and waved Ryoma over. They bumped fists and grinned. It was enough for Ryoma to know that Kimiko had done well and both were advancing. Kimiko then ran off to join her senpai-tachi. That was, after all, how they were like, not ever going to need words; an unspoken bond.

"Maybe those two will go even further," mused Ryuzaki-sensei, seeing their little exchange. Sakuno, who was beside her, looked up will quizzically.

*****

In preparation for their next match, the girls' tennis team was gathered under a tree, awaiting orders from Ryoko. They also took advantage of the shade of the tree so that they could rest. Kimiko was snacking on kompeito, a traditional Japanese candy made of sugar. (A/N: I think it's made of sugar. This author wants some and will love the person who gives it to her 3)

"The next match is against Kakinoki. Don't underestimate them at all. They won the district preliminaries last year and we can't afford to lose here," warned Ryoko, looking at her team sternly.

"But, buchou," interrupted Ami, "the only reason why they won was because we didn't compete last year," she added, smirking.

Ryoko seemed to consider this while Yuki frowned. Fumiko just sighed.

"Don't get cocky Ami," she smiled at her team and added after a moment's hesitation, "but no way in hell are we losing."

The whole team whooped and cheered. Ryoko told them to gather and they formed a circle with her in the center. She took out her clipboard and glanced at the sheet of paper before her to ensure that it was the right one. She nodded and grinned at her team.

"Lineups, right. Here we go. For doubles two, we have Honoka and Fumiko. Doubles one, Ai and Ron; singles three, Kimiko. Go all out, Kimi-chan. It is your first match. Singles two, not that we'll need it anyway but, since we have to, Yuki and of course, for singles one, it'll be me. Ami, you okay with being the reserve?"

"Whatever…"

"Kakinoki won't know what hit 'em," commented Honoka.

Ami frowned and deadpanned, "That's a cliché Hono-chan. I think 'Kakinoki should dig their graves 'coz they're all gonna die' sound much, much better."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, "rough, but it works for me."

The rest of the team laughed and got up, rearing to go. Kimiko was, of course, very excited. It was after all, her first official match as part of a team. She stared at her left wrist and sighed, gripping her racket in her right arm and clutching it closer to chest.

*****

Kimiko steadied herself on the court, knees bent and waiting to receive the ball. She concentrated on the opponents' serve and smirked.

'_It's going… left.'_

Kimiko ran to her left and returned the ball soundlessly. The girl on the other side's eyes widened and the ball flew to the girl's extreme left when she was on the right.

"Fifteen – love," announced the referee, his voice crisp and clear.

The girl on the other side (whose name Kimiko did not bother remembering and therefore, the author shall not name her) frowned and stared at the spot the ball landed after Kimiko hit it. She murmured something that sounded like 'it was a fluke, that ball shouldn't have gone past me and that girl just got lucky,' and got ready to serve again.

Kimiko returned it just as easily this time and smiled calmly at her now, not-so-calm opponent. The girl looked up and glared at Kimiko who shrugged it off. Twirling her racket on her right arm, she got ready to receive the next ball.

As expected, the flow of the game was monotonous and one-sided. After all, the other person was no match for Kimiko and it ended in less than ten minutes.

After bowing to their respective opponents, Kimiko ran off the court to the where the boys' matches were. Peering through the metal fence, she gasped, seeing the broken racket on the court and red liquid which she presumed to be blood. Her eyes widened when she saw the figure standing clutching his eye. The all-too familiar figure of Echizen Ryoma.

She saw that Sakuno ran onto the court, offering Ryoma her handkerchief. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips but frowned when she saw that Ryoma refused it.

'_Really, that boy…'_

She then witnessed a sort of conflict between Ryuzaki-sensei and Ryoma, probably because of his injury. Ryoma got back on the court and began the game. Kimiko shook her head once more.

'_He has ten minutes, that was what Ryuuzaki-sensei (or was it Tezuka-buchou?) said. I hope he pulls through…'_

Kimiko clasped her hands in a silent prayer and counted the minutes in her head, exhaling slowly. Excited whispers rang throughout the court. Many of which were praises for Ryoma. She watched the ball going back and forth.

"4-1, Seigaku leads."

Ryoma missed a shot that was short-ranged. Kimiko winced. The eye was going to affect him after all.

"4-2, Seigaku leads."

Kimiko sighed; Ryoma really liked toying with his opponents now did he.

"Eh? That 1st year just swapped to his right hand!" exclaimed someone. Immediately, the whole court was filled with agitated whispers and sayings. Kimiko just sighed gratefully.

"Nitoryuu, huh?"

(Nitoryuu: Ambidextrous)

Kimiko turned and saw her Ami-senpai standing behind her. Behind Ami were Ai and Ron and Fumiko followed close behind.

"That freshman must be really good if he can do nitoryuu in the blink of an eye," commented Fumiko.

"Just like you huh Ron?" grinned Ai, looking at her twin expectantly.

Ami's eyes widened and so did Kimiko's.

"Ron-senpai could do nitoryuu?" asked Ami.

A small nod followed from Ron. Ami and Kimiko's eyes met as if in a mutual understanding, mutual understanding that they would never know how truly talented their senpai-tachi were.

'_Unless we reach the nationals,'_

Kimiko decided. Kimiko decided that they would reach the nationals. She wanted to see, how her senpai-tachi would rise to the challenge. Ami wanted the same thing. She wanted to see the raw strength of Seigaku.

"Game, set and match to Seigaku's Echizen."

"Aww man, we missed it," whined Ai. She put her hands behind her head and grinned.

They all laughed and watched as the boys' team bowed to their opponents, Fudomine. Both would be advancing to the Tokyo Prefectural in May.

That day, they went home, all with the same dream. Both Kimiko and Ami realized how badly they wanted to see their senpai-tachi play; not just play but play all out. They wanted to see them shine. They want to get to the Nationals; more than anything at all.

* * *

iwantreviews :D


	9. At the sushi shop

YAY. Finally an update. So sorry if it was late.

I've been a bit depressed lately so it has been really encouraging to get reviews and emails telling me that this story has been 'favourited.' Thank you so much for the support up till now. I really appreciate it :D

DISCLAIMER: iRAYUMi does not own PoT, she owns the OCs

{ enjoy }

* * *

Kimiko paused at the current situation. They were in a sushi shop; Kawamura Sushi to be exact. The shop owned by Kawamura-senpai's family. She noted that everyone was enjoying themselves. They were all smiling and lauging. Kimiko, on the other hand, felt bad. She somehow felt guilty and couldn't bring herself to eat the sushi that was laid before her.

"Oi, chibi, aren't you eating?" asked Ron.

It was the first time she had heard her senpai's voice so clearly and it surprised her as to how gentle it was. She always pictured Ron to be a tomboyish person who spoke roughly and had no care for her external shell. She looked up and saw the dark brown eyes of her senpai. Smiling, she took a piece and placed it in her mouth with the chopsticks.

A satisfying smirk found its place on Kimiko's face as she chewed. It was really nice and chewy.

"Sushi is nice. What is this?" she pointed to the platter of pieces that she had just eaten with her chopsticks.

"That's unagi (A/N: unagi is Japanese for eel. I know it sounds weird but unagi sushi is really nice.) , chibi, don't tell me you've never eaten sushi before?" retorted an unimpressed Ami.

"Erm, no," and she shook her head ever so slightly.

This caused an immediate uproar. Everyone is the shop tried to force pieces of sushi into Kimiko's mouth and she just sat there, unmoving. Ryoko just laughed at her team's reaction. It was, after all, rare to see them enjoying themselves so much.

"Eh, this is annoying, even I, who is half-American has eaten sushi before!" exclaimed Ami, with a sense of annoyance in her voice.

"What about Echizen? He lived in America before this has also eaten sushi before!" exclaimed Horio, in that ever-annoying voice of his.

Kimiko just laughed but accepted all the sushi pieces laid before her. She ate piece after piece and piece and smiled in satisfaction. She tasted every single piece in fear of offending her senpai-tachi. However, when a certain piece reached her mouth and landed on her tongue, she grabbed the nearest cup. After gulping down its contents in a very un-ladylike manner, she exhaled and looked at the people who were in the shop with her.

"What was that?"

"I think I gave you one of my wasabi rolls, Kimi-chan," offered Fuji.

Kimiko could only glare at him, "Only Fuji-senpai is weird enough to like something like that."

Everyone else laughed but agreed that Fuji was indeed weird and, to quote Ami, 'mean' because he snuck the piece of sushi on Kimiko's platter.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, what do you think of our respective teams?" queried Ryoko, who cast a glance at Tezuka, smiling.

"Personally, I think that they will go far." Tezuka Kunimitsu was, after all, a man of very few words.

This was enough to assure Ryoko that Tezuka shared the same opinion with her. She smiled once more and had a sip of the green tea that was placed before her.

"Excuse me, sensei; thank you for taking care of my son all this while. Would you like a cup of sake?" offered Kawamura-san, the sushi shop owner and the father to Kawamura Takashi.

"I'm the buchou, Tezuka," said Tezuka, flatly refusing the offer.

This caused the second uproar that night and almost everyone burst into peals of laughter. Even people like Yuki, couldn't suppress her laughter so she resorted to chuckling. The usually lady-like Fumiko only hid her smile with the back of her hand.

Yuki checked her watch and gasped. Fuji saw this and asked, "Is there somewhere you need to be, Tanaka-san?"

Yuki nodded and got up, "Gomen ne, Minna-san. I have a major violin exam tomorrow and I need to practice." She could only look at the group with apologetic eyes.

"Aww, but it won't be as fun here without Yu-chan around!" Kikumaru pouted.

"Kikumaru-san has a point there, Yuki. Why don't you just practice here? I know you have your violin with you right now," Ryoko offered.

"Yes, yes, let's listen to Yu-chan's wonderful violin playing!" exclaimed Ai, excitedly.

"Eh, Tanaka-senpai has her violin with her? Since when did she get it?" queried Momoshiro.

"Didn't you know, Momo-baka? Fukubuchou always has her violin with her," retorted Ami.

"You are one dedicated girl ne, Tanaka-san. Why don't you play for us then?" Fuji smiled his usual sadistic one. It wasn't a question. She sighed and took out her violin and bow. Readying herself, she paused and looked at everyone. She noted that everyone was looking at her. Swallowing her nervousness, she placed her bow on her violin strings. Taking a deep breath, she started to play.

Everyone just basked in the moment. The playing was beautiful and tugged at heartstrings. Fumiko held back tears because she knew that Yuki's playing was soulful and melodious. Each and every person just froze, not a single sound was made because they wanted to listen to Yuki's brilliant playing. Even noisy ones like Momoshiro and Ai were both rendered speechless. Kimiko smiled but realized that her cheeks were partially wet.

'_This is just like okaa-san's playing.'_

Ryoma noticed this and wiped them with the handkerchief provided on the table. Kimiko acknowledged this with a small nod. Fuji saw this small exchange but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to take the picture that would forever archive the moment. He was too absorbed in Yuki's playing. For the first time in three years, he could feel the beautiful contrasts of Yuki's playing. Each and every feeling that Yuki conveyed could be felt by him. For the first time in three years, he realized that she even had feelings.

She looked up ever so slightly while she played and the first thing that she saw was Fuji. For the first time in three years, she saw Fuji interested in something. For the first time in three years, she saw Fuji's cold, plain demeanor melt. For the first time in three years she felt that Fuji too, had feelings. A spark in her heart told her to keep playing, even though she felt like she couldn't. Everyone's expectant faces screamed a thousand words in her head. How her head told her stop. She didn't want to. Because, for the first time, she knew she wouldn't be compared to Fuji, for the first time, she felt really good about something. She loved the feeling, she cherished the feeling. She stole another glance at Fuji's amazed face and smiled. It was one memory she was keeping forever.

Everyone clapped when Yuki was done playing and some even gave her a standing ovation. She bowed ever so slightly and readied her bow once more. She felt good. Calm, even. Seeing that she was going to wave her wand once more, hushed whispers fell throughout the restaurant. She played another tune, solely because she felt like it. A soft, joyous melody filled the restaurant and everyone felt uplifted by the beautiful playing.

Compliments then just showered in and she basked in the moment. It felt good, she knew, to be admired. Smiling, she accepted all the praises.

"Isn't that Pachelbel's Canon in D major?" asked Honoka, smiling.

"How did you know, Kugimiya-san?" enquired Yuki, her eyes widening, slightest bit surprised.

"I learn violin too," she smiled once more but added, almost blushing, "but I'm not as good as Tanaka-fukubuchou."

Kugimiya Honoka then smiled, pleasantly. She lifted the cup of green tea to her lips and sipped it. She then proceeded to eat the remaining food on her plate. To everyone present, she was radiating a lady-like aura. It made them speechless to see how graceful and elegant she could be with something as simple as drinking tea and eating sushi. It was a cold reminder to them that Honoka was, after all nobility. Being born into a rich and honorable family that had deep roots in Japanese nobility and connections _everywhere_ meant that Honoka had to maintain her behavior at all times. Oblivious to the aura surrounding her (and the people who were staring at her eat, she continued with her food.

"Yuki-san, isn't Canon a simple piece? I mean, I would have expected someone like you to play a more difficult song, ne?" asked Fuji.

Everyone held their breath, anticipating an angry outburst from Yuki. None came. Not even a sarcastic retort was heard. Everyone was then puzzled. Yuki then smiled a very, very sweet smile. Ami held her breath. She, after all, was the one who often suffered the wrath of her fukubuchou and knew the triggers. She knew 'the smile'. What happened next really, really, shocked Ami.

"Oh, it's just because I like the song, Fuji-san."

"I see…"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Only Ryoko smirked and took a sip of her green tea. She sighed and looked at the direction of Fuji and Yuki. She after all, being Yuki's good friend, knew the effects music had on Yuki. Music always put Yuki in a calm, happy mood. Music was a way for Yuki to express her feelings and music was Yuki's pride and joy. Music was Yuki's only solace.

"That was, really good Yuki-san. It was almost as if I could feel your expressions," Fuji lamented.

Yuki felt a light pink dust itself on her cheeks and smiled, "thank you, Fuji-san."

Yuki, however, felt that her body had somehow betrayed her. After all, how could she, Tanaka Yuki, blush when complimented; especially when the one who complimented her was none other than Fuji Syuusuke, her rival. She slapped herself and sighed.

'_Damn you, Fuji. I swear, you're the only one who can do this to me.'_

Ron twiddled with the chopsticks in her hands and sighed. She did not feel like staying there but she knew how much fun Ai was having and couldn't bear to disappoint her by telling her that she wanted to leave. She did endure all Ai had to endure. She laughed with Ai, smiled with Ai, cried with Ai, wallow in depression with Ai. It was a twin thing after all. She had to bear the same pain as Ai. She had to always be with Ai because, according to Ai, that's what twins are supposed to do.

She sighed and smiled in the direction of Ai.

_This time, I won't spoil your fun._

They left the restaurant reluctantly (in fact, Ai and Kikumaru had to be dragged out. So were Momoshiro and Ryoma because they wouldn't stop eating) and in anticipation of the next day.

* * *

{ review? }


	10. Of emails, invitations, flyers and IMs

Hi Guys!

First of all, I want to apologise for making all of you wait almost two years for an update. I feel so ridiculously guilty every single time I get a notification saying that someone commented, favourited or chose to get alerts to updates. The story has been plaguing me for quite some time because I have been unsure of how to continue it, but I have a plot in mind, so I will keep to that.

Now, there might be slight changes in character. This means that while the OCs will still be the same, their character and behaviour might vary slightly from what I originally mentioned in the prologue. I know this probably isn't very good of me, but bear in mind I actually thought them up three years ago, so my imagery of them probably isn't as vivid as I would like it to be.

For those of you who have been waiting, here is my long awaited update, I really hope that it doesn't disappoint. If it does, then please don't hesitate to say so. All that considered, I do not take kindly to flames, only concrit, so please keep it that way.

Disclaimer: Seeing as I am very much unable to come up with awesome, original, gravity-defying tennis moves that would make Albert Einstein faint and want to go back to the drawing board, I most definitely do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_Hey darling~_

_How are you? I've missed you, living alone isn't as fun as I thought it would be _

_Anyway, how's the Land of the Rising Sun? London's fine, but you know how it is. Schoolwork is being rather horrendous and you know how demanding the teachers can be. I swear, they've forgotten that I am representing, what, the country, in the upcoming preliminaries, but well, whatever. Ms Sloan often asks how you're doing in Japan and I always tell her you're fine, and yeah, I hope you are. in case you've been wondering, yes, Alex has been disappearing from class yet again. The last time he disappeared, he was gone for almost six months._

_Well, if you've been wondering, yes, Louis asked for you and when I told him that you probably aren't coming back anytime soon, he looked pretty darn upset. Would that be a good thing? Hahah well._

_I've asked you how's Japan, so maybe I'll be a little more specific. How's Rikkai? Living up to your ridiculously high standards? Are you being stretched until you can't bend anymore? (Geddit? Stretched?) _

_And I know Ryoryo is somewhere in Tokyo and you're probably spending half your time in Kanagawa, but have you seen him around lately? If you have, tell him I said hi, okay? And I want to play with him soon; preferably the moment I get off the plane or something._

_Btw, I'll arrive around the end of April; I'll email you again or something nearer to the actual date._

_Wish me all the best xxx_

_Bucketfuls,  
Your awesome twin sister_

Kimiko sighed at her twin sister's odd email. Granted, this is the longest they've been separated and she has been beginning to wonder whether her idea was truly brilliant or just plain stupid. It was getting tiring, that was for sure; and she was very much aware that she was making one too many a dangerous slip. Honestly, she was beginning to worry that Ryoma was going to notice. She had no choice but to cross her fingers and hope for the best. She buried her head in her arms and let out a very huge sigh.

/ _What am I going to do now?_ /

She was distracted from her thoughts by a rather annoying 'ping.' Her eyes widened momentarily before attempting to fish out her phone out of her school bag.

'Street courts, 2pm.'

She didn't even have to check the caller ID to know that it was Ryoma. She mentally groaned. He had been badgering her for a match since she first stepped onto Japanese soil. She knew that Ryoma would be able to see through her like glass. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Her plan was sounding even worse given the moment. She texted a hasty reply to Ryoma, trying to sound apologetic but in truth, she wasn't. She collapsed on the bed, trying her best not to think about the best way to keep up her charade.

* * *

_Kugimiya Honoka-dono;_

_It is my esteemed pleasure to invite you to the fortieth birthday bash of Atobe Chieko._

_Date: 28__th__ April 20XX  
Venue: Atobe Mansion  
Time: 8.00 pm onwards  
Theme: Masquerade_

_It is most desirable to RSVP by the 20__th__ and do honor us by gracing us with your presence._

She blinked several times at the invitation. She turned the invite over, noticing a handwritten note on the bottom left corner.

_Hono-chan, wear something pretty._

_-Keigo _

She glared at said note and turned to where her butler was standing.

Handing him the note, she said, "Sebastian, do me a favour and incinerate this note."

He bowed.

"At your wish, ojou-sama."

She cast a glance skywards.

"Really, when are you ever going to learn," she voiced to none in particular.

* * *

"Hey, Ryoko; Natsumi-chan passed this to me earlier during class today. You going to try for it?"

Ryoko stretched her right arm out and took the flyer that her brother had offered her, thanking him with a slight nod.

_47__th__ Annual Prima Belle Ballet Festival_

_During the last week of July, there will be a ballet festival held at the Sakura Arts Conservatory. There will be an array of ballet-related activities, including several showcases by students of varying grades. Not only that, a world-renowned troop from Paris will be also be having a showcase on the second last day of the event._

_The highlight, however, is that a competition among young ballerinas, from the age of 13 to 16, will be held on the last day of the festival. The panel of judges include the Principal Dancer of abovementioned troop and world-renowned critics. The winner will get a scholarship to travel to select specialised school in Paris to further their studies and refine their skill._

"So are you going to participate?"

Ryoko knitted her brows together in confusion, "I don't know, nii-san. It's going to be held around the same time at the Kantou finals, and I am quite sure that the Nationals will not be too long after. I doubt that I can juggle both ballet and tennis."

Her brother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I understand. Don't worry about it. You still have about a month to decide."

She pouted, seriously deliberating her options. On one hand, she had her dream of dancing and she knew this scholarship would be just it. On the other hand, she was the _buchou_ and she had her responsibilities to fulfil. She had her commitment to the team and with Kirafuda-san, she owed her team at least a reasonable placing for the Nationals.

She exhaled dangerously.

/ _Ne, what am I going to do now? My dream; or my team's?_ /

* * *

(A/N: Please imagine this conversation to be in French, given that Fumiko is supposed to fluent in it)

Blunette: Hey Marie! How are the finals going on in London?

TennisIsLife37: Awesome, although the competition is a lot harder than I originally expected. It is a 'continental' standard though, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining

Blunette: Hahah that's true! I am so envious of you getting the chance to participate!

TennisIsLife37: Well, I only managed to get a place out of sheer dumb luck! Remember me telling you that some Japanese kid from England decided to pull out of the finals due to some weird injury?

Blunette: Yeah?

TennisIsLife37: I managed to get a place only because the tournament organisers had to reshuffle the rankings or something. But in the end, she was deemed fit to play, so she's a wild card, and you know what? I'll be playing her during the finals tomorrow!

Blunette: Wow! Some people get all the luck.

TennisIsLife37: Yeah, I am sort of nervous though. She's supposed to be really good! She didn't drop a single game so far throughout the entire tournament

Blunette: That's… scary

TennisIsLife37: I KNOW! You can only imagine how nervy I am right now

Blunette: Pfft, it's okay. You're really talented! You'll do just fine

TennisIsLife37: I certainly hope so, Fumiko. This girl's really something.

Blunette: So I've decided. You say she's Japanese? It would be amazing if I could get her to fly to Japan and join my tennis team hahah.

TennisIsLife37: Oh yeah! You guys just had a tournament right? Some regional tournament? How'd you do?

Blunette: Nope, just a district tournament. We won all our matches without dropping a single game

TennisIsLife37: Come on! You guys don't need her. You're doing just fine!

Blunette: That's nice to hear, Marie

TennisIsLife37: Damn it it's almost eleven! Sorry Fumiko I have school tomorrow and maman will slaughter me if I don't sleep soon

Blunette: Oh my, sorry for keeping you up then! Do go and get a rest, Marie. All the best for the finals. Do tell me how it goes

TennisIsLife37: I will. All the best for your tournament too!

Blunette: Thank you, talk to you again soon?

TennisIsLife37: Definitely

TennisIsLife37 has logged off.

Fumiko smiled at her computer screen. She was really thankful for being able to understand several languages, making her able to gain friends from all around the globe. Marie stays in Paris, the heart of France and a childhood friend. They first met when Fumiko's family brought her there when she was eight. Needless to say, she was the one who sparked Fumiko's interest in languages and thus, she was very thankful to Marie who had given Fumiko her fullest support. Fumiko strongly felt that she was very indebted to said girl and made sure they kept in contact through emails and the like.

She then turned her attention to the reference book beside her (which is in German, I may add) and leafed through several bookmarked pages, taking note of the attempt to explain certain tennis moves in a step-by-step fashion. She analysed the contents and then turned to another book, making annotations where and when she decided necessary. Satisfied, she picked up her tennis bag and proceeded to the nearby street courts to find an opponent to practice with.

She thought of Marie, her friend on the other side of the world, practicing so hard and striving so hard for something she believed in. she felt obliged to do the same. Eyes blazing with something that strongly felt like determination, she made a silent prayer to whoever was listening in the heavens above.

/ _Nationals_ /

* * *

Hypothetical cookies if you managed to spot the Alex Rider reference )


End file.
